The 5th Marauder: Remus' Sister Year 1
by MaraudersRules121
Summary: Remus Lupin and his twin sister Stacy are going to Hogwarts, but there's a problem. Remus got bit by a werewolf three years earlier. Remus thinks he won't make friends, but is proven wrong when three boys share a compartment with them. Stacy is trying as hard as she can to keep her brother's secret, but is worried that her friends will find out and hate them for it. (Stacy's PoV)
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders or the Harry Potter World!**_

"Stacy! Ugh, Stace, wait up!" my brother called. Okay, to start off, my name is Stacy Clare Lupin, I go by either Stacy or Stace—I don't really care which name you use— and I am seven-years-old. My appearance is long, tree-bark brown hair that is pulled back in a braid unless I let it down, which is rare, I have emerald green eyes, and light brown freckles. I have a twin brother named Remus John Lupin. His appearance is short, brown hair, and he has the same green eyes, but when he's in sunlight, they have an amber tint to them. Remus and I don't always see eye to eye, like all siblings. We live in a two story house that has three bedrooms; our parents' room, our room, and the guest bedroom. Our house is near a small town that we get our food and other things from. Right now, Remus and I are being kids and we are running through the thicket that is behind our house. I had a bag with me that had some bandages, tissues, food, and other things that we always bring with us, just in case something bad happens while we're here.

"Why don't you try to hurry up, Remus?" I joked. I could hear him laugh, even though I was way ahead of him. I had always been a faster runner than Remus, but I think it's because I'm the more athletic one. Don't get me wrong, Remus can run fast, but he can't outrun me. As I neared the stream that we loved to follow, I stopped dead. "Remus! Stay where you are!" I shouted back towards the trees behind me. I slowly walked towards the creek where a large, mysterious figure stood in the moon light on the other side. I think it was alive, but it wasn't moving at all.

"Why, Stacy?" I heard my brother say. "Stace?" he asked worriedly when he saw me. My feet where frozen in place at the edge of the creek as I stared at the figure on the other side. The figure moved slightly. It looked like a large wolf, but it also looked a little like a human. When the thing saw me, it growled, and advanced quickly towards me. "Stacy! Get away from there!" Remus shouted. I did not move. I couldn't. It was like my feet were glued to the cool grass. The mysterious figure pounced at me with its claws out. "Stacy!" Remus shouted. My brother pushed me out of the way, and the creature's claws sunk into his face as it tackled him. The creature bit Remus' upper arm when he tried to defend himself.

"Remus!" I shrieked. I attacked the creature, and pried it off of Remus. It was then that I realized what the creature was. It was a werewolf, and it attacked on a full moon. After yanking out some of the werewolf's fur, poking its eyes out, and kicking it in the snout, it finally fled. "Remus!" I collapsed next to my brother. "Remus, are you alright?" I asked him worriedly. He was clutching his face and groaning in pain. I slowly moved his hands to see his face covered in blood. I gasped. "Oh, no." I whispered worriedly. I took my bag off of my back, and retrieved some tissues and bandages. "Remus, you didn't have to do that." I told him as I cleaned the blood and bandaged his face. He now had two large scars across his face where the werewolf clawed him.

"Yes I did. I wasn't going to let you get hurt." Remus told me. I sighed at his reply.

"Well, what now? You got attacked by a werewolf on a full moon. You're going to be a werewolf now." I reminded him. We studied a lot of the things in our school books so we would be prepared for Hogwarts. "I am _really _sorry, Remus. This is all my fault." I apologized.

"Stacy, it wasn't your fault! It was the werewolf's fault." Remus told me. I couldn't believe what he just said, mainly because the werewolf probably had the mind of a wolf.

"What do you mean? If I didn't walk closer to it, the werewolf wouldn't have tried to attack me, so you wouldn't have needed to jump in front of me." I explained.

"Well, you can't blame yourself." He told me. "You got mom's curiosity, and you can't stop curiosity." I rolled my eyes.

"I should be able to at least try to stop it." I groaned as we headed back to the house. We got back, and there was a delightful smell coming from the kitchen meaning our parents were in there. The fire in our family room fireplace was warming. Above the fire were some family photos that did not move. Our mom did not want any wizarding pictures in the house because moving pictures would make visitors suspicious. The walls were painted a turquoise color, and I set Remus in one of the chairs by the fire, and I closed the drapes over the widows on either side of the front door.

"Stacy, Remus?" Our mother came out from the small kitchen. She had an apron on, so she was obviously making dinner. Remus and I get our emerald green eyes and I get my hair from her. "Why are you two back so—" she gasped. "Remus! What happened?!" she shrieked. Our father came running out of the kitchen when he heard mom.

"He… he saved me." I managed.

"Saved you?" dad asked. "Saved you from what?" I explained everything that happened, and it sounded even worse than before.

"A werewolf?!" mom shrieked.

"Stacy, please bring your brother up to your room." dad ordered, and I did as I was told. I walked up the stairs with Remus, and I placed him on his bed when I reached our room.

"Just go to sleep, Remus." I told him. "You need to rest." I added before he could argue.

A few weeks passed, and it was March ninth, which is a day before Remus' and my eighth birthday. We were in the front yard, eating apples from our apple tree as we climbed it when a man appeared at the small, fence door in front of our house. The man was tall, thin, and he was old, judging by the silver in his hair and beard. The man was wearing long robes, a purple cloak, and high-heeled bucked boots. His eyes were a bright, light, blue color, and he has half-moon glasses that sat on his long, crooked nose that looked like it had been broken more than once.

"Er… Remus?" Remus looked over at me. "Do you recognize that guy?" I asked him.

"No." Remus answered with a shrug. "Do you?" he asked. I looked at the man, then back at Remus.

"Nope." I answered. We looked at the man again right when he rang the doorbell. Dad answered the door and he smiled when he saw the man who was standing before him.

"Albus!" he said cheerfully. "It's so nice to see you!"

"It's Albus Dumbledore!" Remus exclaimed in a whisper. Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is a wizarding school that our parents say we'll go to.

"It's nice to see you, John." Dumbledore greeted with a smile. "How are you and Hope?" he asked.

"Oh, we're fine." Dad answered. "Why don't you come inside?" dad let the man in.

"John, I need to speak with you about your son." Dumbledore told dad calmly.

"You know?" dad asked, his voice was lowered slightly. Yes, he's talking about the werewolf thing. Dumbledore nodded. They went inside and dad closed the door behind them.

"Come on." I started to leave the tree.

"Wait! You actually want to _eavesdrop _on Dumbledore and dad?" Remus asked.

"Yes! Their talking about _you_, Remus! I want to know what their saying." I answered him. I jumped down from the tree, and walked to the door as I avoided the windows. I pressed my ear to the door, and began to listen to the conversation.

"…just too dangerous!" I heard dad say. "He'll attack the other students if he goes!"

"John, there are ways we can keep him away from the others on full moons." Dumbledore told dad. "We will put him in the Shrieking Shack and in the morning, Madame Pomfrey will get him and heal any scratches and marks on him." He explained. I moved my ear away from the door and headed back towards the apple tree that Remus was still in.

"So, what were they saying?" Remus asked.

"Dumbledore is trying to convince dad to sill let you go to Hogwarts in three years." I told him. Remus sighed. A few minutes later, there was a loud shout—

"MY SON IS A MONSTER!" dad bellowed. Remus lowered his head in guilt, and I ran over to the door to hear what Dumbledore would say to dad after that. At first, there was silence.

"John, monsters are created by a person's actions. Remus would not want to hurt anyone, and you know that." Dumbledore replied. "Remus will be alright, and he won't be alone during his time at Hogwarts. You know that Stacy will be there for him and help him through this." He continued. "Please, let Remus go to Hogwarts when it's time."

"I don't know if I can, Albus! If he attacks someone, he'll get in horrible trouble with the Ministry." dad said. I couldn't listen to the discussion anymore. I ran. Not to the tree where Remus is, but to the woods. I kept running and running without looking back. When I reached the stream that the 'incident' happened, I followed it. It brought me to a small pond that had fish swimming in it. I finally stopped running when I reached a lone peach tree by the edge of the water. I climbed it a little, and sat with my back on one branch and my feet on another. I crossed my arms as I stared into the water of the pond, watching the fish swim around. I started to tear up, so I couldn't really see anything any-more besides blurs.

"Stacy! Stace, where are you?" I heard Remus shout. A moment later, I saw him running at top-speed trying to find me. When he looked over at the tree I was in, I saw his eyes were filled with worry. "Stace! There you are!" Remus said in relief. "I was so worried! You didn't come back to the tree, and I saw you run. I ran after you, but I didn't know where to look." Remus explain-ed. "Why did you run?"

"It… It's about what Dumbledore and dad said." I answered him, trying not to cry.

"What did they say?" wondered Remus. I told him everything that dad and Dumbledore had said. "Oh."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I just couldn't listen to the conversation anymore." I told Remus.

"What'd you mean?" he asked me.

"I mean, the last thing I heard was that you might not go to Hogwarts." I answered. "I just can't think about going to Hogwarts without you." I mutter-ed. A tear rolled down my face as I said it.

"Stacy, don't worry." Remus told me.

"How? I need you there so I'm not a loner there!" I shouted as I got out of the tree, and I sat down on the pond's edge with my feet touching the cold water.

"You won't be a loner at Hogwarts. You'll make friends." Remus told me as he sat down next to me.

"Not immediately." I mumbled.

"You might!" he said. "You'd make friends quicker than I could." he whispered as he got up. I quickly got up and I put my hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"No, that's not true. You're friendlier than me." I told him.

"That doesn't mean anything, Stace!" Remus said to me. "You don't ha—"

"Don't you _dare_ say that you wouldn't make friends because of your 'furry' problem." I countered. Remus sighed.

"No one will be my friend because of that, though." Remus muttered.

"They might! If someone knows the real you, they'll definitely be your friend." I explained to him. I really hope he believes me.

"I don't know, Stace." Remus said to me. "If I go to Hogwarts, I might not make any friends." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 1

"Well, this is it, Stace." Remus said. We were at King's Cross Station, and we were walking towards Platforms nine and ten with our luggage carts. There were shaking cages on our carts. We both bought owls as pets. His was a barn owl named Tamsin, and mine was an eastern screech owl named Titan. "Ladies first." he said jokingly.

"Alright, since when is the word _lady _something that refers to _me_?" I asked with a laugh, and Remus laughed with me. "Okay, I'll go first, since you're so scared." I mocked him. I walked to line myself up with the brick wall between Platforms nine and ten. "See you on the other side." I said to Remus. Running through the barrier was easier than I thought; it was kind like going through an open door with a moment of darkness. The first thing I saw was a large, red train that had the words '_Hogwarts Express_' on the front. A moment later, I was joined by my brother. "Hello again." I smiled at him. When we got onto the train, we found an empty compartment, and sat down across from each other.

"Alright, since no one will be able to listen in on our conversation," Remus started. "what are we going to do about my…" he pointed to his scars. "problem?"

"I'm sorry, Remus, but…" I started sadly. "there isn't a cure for it." I told him as I looked to the floor.

"Great, just great." Remus muttered. "This is going to be a rough year." He added as he started to slouch. After a few minutes, Remus started reading one of the school books, and I started looking out the window, watching the train station walls disappear behind the train. A little bit later, two boys appeared at the door. Both of them had black hair, but one had messier hair and had round glasses and the other had wavy hair and no glasses. The one with round glasses had blue eyes, and the other boy had grey eyes. The boy with glasses opened the door a little.

"Excuse us? Can we join you two?" he asked Remus and me. Remus and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure." I answered. The boy with glasses sat next to Remus, and the other one sat next to me.

"I'm James Potter." The boy with glasses introduced with a smile after he sat down. He started messing with his already untidy hair.

"My name's Sirius Black." The second boy with curly hair introduced. They both seemed nice, and Sirius seemed really nice for someone from the House of Black. I had heard that they all had 'pure-blood mania', and hated anyone who wasn't a pure-blood as well. The four of us didn't talk very much after the introductions. Remus went back to his book, I was just staring dreamily out the train window, and James and Sirius were looking around the compartment awkwardly as they tried not to make eye contact with anyone. After a long while, I finally realized that Remus and I hadn't introduced ourselves.

"By the way, Sirius and James," I started, and the two boys looked at me. "I'm Stacy Lupin, and that's my twin brother, Remus." I told them as I pointed to my brother. "Are you guys first years?" I asked. They looked the same age as Remus and me, but I just wanted to be sure.

"Yeah." Sirius answered. "What about you two?" he asked, looking from me to my brother.

"Stacy and I are first years, too." Remus answered Sirius. We all started talking about Hogwarts, but the conversation was mainly between Sirius, James, and me. I don't get why Remus was being so quiet. A few minutes later, a pale, slightly round boy with mousy brown hair opened the glass door a crack.

"Er… excuse me?" I looked over at the boy. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but do you think I could join you four? There aren't any other open compartments." the boy asked, and I nodded. He slowly sat down next to James. "I'm Peter Pettigrew." He introduced shyly.

"Hi, Peter. I'm Stacy Lupin." I introduced myself. James looked over at Peter.

"I'm James Potter." He said. Sirius and Remus looked over at Peter as well.

"My name's Remus Lupin." Remus said to Peter with a slight smile on his face.

"I am Sirius Black." Sirius introduced himself. "Now, what were we talking about?" Sirius asked as he looked at me.

"I was going to ask what house do you guys think you'll get Sorted into." I reminded.

"I think I might get Sorted into Slytherin," Sirius started with a glum face. "but that's only because of my family. If the Sorting Hat doesn't take my family into account, I bet I'll get into Gryffindor. It'll drive my parents _mad_ if I get into Gryffindor." He finished with a smirk.

"Yeah, and I know I'll get into Gryffindor." James said. "What about you, Stacy?" he asked me.

"Eh, I don't know. Maybe Hufflepuff." I answered him. Remus started laughing at my answer. "What?"

"You really think you'll get into _Hufflepuff_?" he asked. I nodded. "I highly doubt the Sorting Hat will place you there, Stace! It might think about it, but not _actually_ place you in Hufflepuff." Remus told me. I rolled my eyes. "You'll get into either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"Well then." I said. "What house do you think _you'll_ get into, Remus?" I asked him.

"Ravenclaw. I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor." He answered simply. I slapped my hand over my mouth, trying to hold back my laughter. "What are you laughing about?"

"You? Not brave enough? You've got to be kidding me!" I raised my eye-brows at him. "You'd definitely get into Gryffindor, and if I'm wrong, I'll give you ten galleons _and _you can bug me about it for as long as you want." I told Remus.

"Deal." Remus nodded. "Hey, Peter?" Peter looked over at Remus. "What house do you think you'll get Sorted into?"

"I… I don't know." Peter answered.

"Hey, I know this is a completely different subject," James started. "but has anyone ridden a broom before?" James asked all of us. "Because I have." He told us.

"Stacy has. She's a broom flying pro!" Remus told James. They all started to stare at me.

"What? I wouldn't say that I'm a _pro_." I said looking over at my brother, who just laughed.

"Yeah you are! You were able to fly through the trees when you were getting me home when I was unconscious last year!" Remus reminded me. I sighed. The reason why he was unconscious was because it was the morning after a full moon, and I was riding a broom to get him home because he had gotten so far into the woods that we wouldn't have been back home for hours if I had dragged him.

"That was only one time, and that was complete luck." I told him as I slumped down in my seat. When I looked over at James, Sirius, and Peter, they all had widened eyes and their jaws dropped.

"There is no way you pulled that off with only luck on your side." James said to me. "How many trees were there, and how close together were they, Remus?" he asked.

"Well, there is a thicket behind our house filled with thick trees. Stacy didn't fly above it either, just straight through them all." Remus explained to James.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, Stacy!" Sirius exclaimed, and James and Remus agreed with him.

"Oh, whatever, Sirius!" I exclaimed. "Once again, that was only one time." I reminded Remus.

"Who cares if it was only one time?" Sirius wondered. "You still pulled it off!"

"And if you didn't pull it off," Remus started. "I might've died." I glared at my brother for bringing that up.

"Hey! Look out the window!" Peter exclaimed excitedly. We all turned to see a castle on the other side of the lake we were nearing. I smiled, wishing the train could go faster. The train stopped, we all rushed to get off.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way! All firs' years this way!" A giant man was shouting, and we followed him when he walked away with the other first years.

"Boats. We're _actually _getting to Hogwarts by boat?" Sirius rolled his eyes as we all stepped into one of the boats.

"Oh, stop whining, Sirius." James mocked, making everyone, besides Sirius, laugh.

"Yeah, Sirius." I agreed. "At least we're able to go to Hogwarts." I told Sirius.

"Well, if this is a magic school, why don't we have a magical way to get to the castle?" Sirius wondered.

"Hey, at least we don't have to row!" James said as the boats started to move. A while later, the large castle of Hogwarts loomed into view. Bright, yellow lights glowed in the windows of every tower.

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed. I peered to the right and to the left of the castle. All I could see was wilderness. I smiled.

"Hey, Remus, look! There's a huge woods like back home!" I pointed at the millions of trees, and it made him smile.

"Looks like I know where you might be when we don't have class." He laughed.

"Hey, guys," James started as he looked over the side of the boat. "My dad told me that there's a giant squid in the lake!" I leaned over a little to look into the water, and Sirius did the same. We messed up… You wanna know why? We messed up because the three of us were looking over the left side of the boat, and water started to get into the boat.

"Uh, guys!" Remus started, sort of alarmed. "You're making the boat tip!" He and Peter were leaning a lot on the right side of the boat to try to stable the boat.

"Alright, alright." Sirius muttered. The three of us started to leaning away from the side of the boat, which was another mistake. We moved so fast, the boat flipped, and the five of us ended in the water. Sirius, James, and I were laughing and we started to splash each other while Remus and Peter tried to get out of the water as quickly as possible. We got out of the water after about four minutes, and we were shaking the water out of our hair and cloaks.

"Yeh four alright?" Hagrid, the giant man who had been leading us, asked.

"We're fine." James told him as we got as dry as we could be. We then started walking up the hill to the castle. It took a few minutes, but we finally made it to the Hogwarts entrance hall. The outside was beautiful, and the inside was breathtaking. There were thousands of moving pictures, a few ghosts, lots of staircases, and lots of other stuff. At the top of one of the sets of stairs was a woman in a green cloak and a tall, pointed hat.

"Hagrid, why are those four… er… less dry than the others?" the woman asked when she saw us.

"Our boat flipped." I told her. The woman sighed.

"Alright… Well, first years, in a moment, you will pass through these doors into the Great Hall, and you will be sorted into one of the four houses." She explained. She introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall, and there were a few minutes until the Ceremony, so she had to leave us for the few minutes we had to wait for the Sorting Ceremony to start. I looked over at James, who was staring at a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"James?" I asked. He did not answer. "James." Still no answer. "James!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Wh—what?" he asked. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I laughed a little at him. "What?" he asked again.

"I think Jamesie has a crush!" Sirius mocked. James' face was turning red just as McGonagall back came out.

"Follow me, please." She instructed. We followed her into the Great Hall where candles were floating in the ceiling. Wait, it actually looked like there wasn't a ceiling. "Now, I will read your names off of the list, and you will sit on this stool. I will put the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will tell you where to go." She explained

"Acklebee, Terra!" McGonagall read. A blonde girl walked up and sat on the stool with confidence. The Sorting Hat was thinking/talking to Terra for a while until—

"Ravenclaw!" the Hat announced.

"Adler, Lance!" McGonagall called. A brown hair boy, who was extremely pale, walked up slowly. The Hat took a little less time than with Terra to sort Lance.

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat announced.

"Black, Regulus!" McGonagall recited. I saw Sirius twitch out of the corner of my eye.

"Is that your brother?" I asked him. Sirius nodded slowly. His eyes were closed tightly. I looked over at the Slytherin table where three girls were looking at Sirius. One had tangled-looking black, curly hair. Another had long blonde hair, and the other had long brown hair. "Sirius?" he looked up at me. "Who are they?" I asked pointing at the three, and Sirius looked where the girls were.

"Those are my cousins. The one with black hair is Bellatrix, who's a seventh year, the blonde is Narcissa, who's a fifth year and the third is Andromeda, who's a fourth year." Sirius explained with a sigh. "Andromeda doesn't belong there." I heard him mumble.

"Hmm… Another Black?" The Sorting Hat started. "I bet you'll do well in…" it paused. "SLYTHERIN!" Sirius sighed once more as he saw his brother walk towards the Slytherin table.

"Don't worry, Sirius. I highly doubt you'll get placed into Slytherin." I assured him.

"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall sighed. I looked over to the Slytherin table to see Regulus staring hopefully at his brother.

"Do we have to do this again?" the Hat said. I squeezed my eyes closed, knowing Sirius didn't belong in Slytherin. "Obviously SLY—" the Hat stopped. The whole Great Hall was filled with gasps, especially from the Slytherins. People started whispering things to each other. "This is a major surprise. You will do better in… GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat announced, and there was silence. Dead silence, as if no one was there, and Sirius looked very nervous, and he was biting his lip.

"Go Sirius!" James and I cheered, and we started clapping. Slowly, other people started clapping and cheering with us. Sirius smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Bellatrix looked like she was going to lose her head. There were a few of others, and there were about five Gryffindors, three Hufflepuffs, and one Ravenclaw.

"Encarti, Sierra!" McGonagall read. The Sorting Hat barely touched the girl's red head when it yelled—

"Hufflepuff!" The Hat announced.

"Evans, Lily!" McGonagall announced. The red headed girl that James had been staring at sat down on the stool. The Hat waited a few seconds before saying anything that the whole school could hear.

"Hmm…Better be… GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat exclaimed.

"Farman, Carter!" McGonagall read. He got sorted into Slytherin. "Felon, Samuel!" He got sorted into Ravenclaw. "Foemen, Sally!" She is now a Hufflepuff. "Gale, Samantha!" She got sorted into Gryffindor, though she had a bitter look in her eyes that made her look like a Slytherin. After a while, McGonagall finally got the 'L' section of the names.

"Lupin, Remus!" McGonagall yelled over the cheers coming from Gryffindor. My brother walked up to the Sorting Hat slowly, probably thinking about the bet that we made.

"Hmm… Tricky, tricky, very tricky." The Sorting Hat started. It didn't speak again for a few moments. The Hat thought and thought about where to place Remus. "Better be… GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat bellowed. Remus looked surprised as he joined Sirius at the Gryffindor table.

"Lupin, Stacy!" McGonagall announced. I walked up to the stool, and I was so eager that I almost yanked the Sorting Hat onto my head.

_Hmm… much like your brother_. The Hat stated. _You are also kind, gentle, loyal," it started. Great, I'm not going to be with my friends and my brother. "Wise, very wise indeed. Not enough Slytherin qualities to go there._ I knew that there was no chance I was getting sorted into Slytherin! _Hmm… Very brave. You have a courageous heart. _"Better be… GRYFFINDOR!" it finally shouted. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Remus, and I was across from Evans.

"Hi!" Evans said cheerfully. "I'm Lily." She greeted with a smiled. I smiled back to her.

"Hey Lily." I greeted. "I'm Stacy." After introducing myself, I turned my attention to Peter, who had just been called up.

Peter walked up slowly and shyly. McGonagall placed the Hat on his head, and I think he twitched a little when it touched his head.

"Hmm… Hard to say…" The Sorting Hat mumbled. "I'll say," the Hat paused. "GRYFFINDOR!" Peter sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Remus. "Potter, James!" McGonagall read. James walked up proudly and sat on the stool with a bunch of pride. McGonagall place the Hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it bellowed immediately. James grinned. When he sat down, he greeted Lily.

"Severus Snape!" McGonagall shouted. A pale boy with greasy looking, black hair walked up.

"Hmm… Better be…" The Sorting Hat paused. "SLYTHERIN!" There was applause coming from the Slytherins as Snape sat down. A few more names were called. First a Gryffindor, then Ravenclaw, then another Ravenclaw, and the last was a Hufflepuff. Dumbledore stood up, did a 'Welcome to Hogwarts' speech, and then food appeared in front of us.

As we ate our feast, I looked at Sirius, James, Peter and Remus. "I swear," I started with a sigh. "at first, I thought it was going to sort me into Hufflepuff." I told them. Sirius and James laughed a little. "It kept going on about you being kind and gentle and loyal! I don't get how it thinks _I'm _gentle." I laughed. Remus just stared at me.

"You are kind of gentle." He told me. I just laughed even harder at what Remus just said.

"What? Me? Gentle?" I asked him. Remus nodded like I asked if his name was 'Remus'. "Dude, I broke you nose with a _pebble_ on _accident_." I reminded him. It's true. I really did break his nose with a pebble when we were eight. "How is _that_ gentle?"

"No, what I meant was that when someone's hurt, you don't make them feel worse by hurting their feelings or actually hurting them." Remus explained to me. "Most of the time." He added.

"Okay, okay." I groaned. "I guess I can _sometimes _be gentle." Sirius and James laughed.

"Well, this is a pretty interesting start to a first year at Hogwarts!" James commented, and everyone laughed in agreement.

A while later, after our feast, we were following two of the Gryffindor Prefects to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Oh, and be careful when you're using these staircases." Our Prefect warned us. It was a girl with long, curly, jet-black hair and red, square glasses that covered ocean blue eyes. Her name is Claire. "They like to move a lot." I looked down to see a few staircases move right when the staircase we were on moved to another ledge. At the Gryffindor Common Room entrance was a portrait of a Fat Lady. No, I am not being mean to the Portrait door. She's literally called 'The Fat Lady'.

"Pig snouts." Our other Prefect said, and the portrait opened. This Prefect was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes named Bryan. "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room! Girls Dormitories up the stairs and to the right. Boys, upstairs on the left." Bryan said. "Your things are already up in your rooms." We all went up to our rooms, and guess who my roomie was.

"Hi Stacy!" Lily Evans' bright smile was the first thing I saw when I entered my room.


	3. Chapter 2

"Well, this is it, Stace." Remus said. We were at King's Cross Station, and we were walking towards Platforms nine and ten with our luggage carts. There were shaking cages on our carts. We both bought owls as pets. His was a barn owl named Tamsin, and mine was an eastern screech owl named Titan. "Ladies first." he said jokingly.

"Alright, since when is the word _lady _something that refers to _me_?" I asked with a laugh, and Remus laughed with me. "Okay, I'll go first, since you're so scared." I mocked him. I walked to line myself up with the brick wall between Platforms nine and ten. "See you on the other side." I said to Remus. Running through the barrier was easier than I thought; it was kind like going through an open door with a moment of darkness. The first thing I saw was a large, red train that had the words '_Hogwarts Express_' on the front. A moment later, I was joined by my brother. "Hello again." I smiled at him. When we got onto the train, we found an empty compartment, and sat down across from each other.

"Alright, since no one will be able to listen in on our conversation," Remus started. "what are we going to do about my…" he pointed to his scars. "problem?"

"I'm sorry, Remus, but…" I started sadly. "there isn't a cure for it." I told him as I looked to the floor.

"Great, just great." Remus muttered. "This is going to be a rough year." He added as he started to slouch. After a few minutes, Remus started reading one of the school books, and I started looking out the window, watching the train station walls disappear behind the train. A little bit later, two boys appeared at the door. Both of them had black hair, but one had messier hair and had round glasses and the other had wavy hair and no glasses. The one with round glasses had blue eyes, and the other boy had grey eyes. The boy with glasses opened the door a little.

"Excuse us? Can we join you two?" he asked Remus and me. Remus and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure." I answered. The boy with glasses sat next to Remus, and the other one sat next to me.

"I'm James Potter." The boy with glasses introduced with a smile after he sat down. He started messing with his already untidy hair.

"My name's Sirius Black." The second boy with curly hair introduced. They both seemed nice, and Sirius seemed really nice for someone from the House of Black. I had heard that they all had 'pure-blood mania', and hated anyone who wasn't a pure-blood as well. The four of us didn't talk very much after the introductions. Remus went back to his book, I was just staring dreamily out the train window, and James and Sirius were looking around the compartment awkwardly as they tried not to make eye contact with anyone. After a long while, I finally realized that Remus and I hadn't introduced ourselves.

"By the way, Sirius and James," I started, and the two boys looked at me. "I'm Stacy Lupin, and that's my twin brother, Remus." I told them as I pointed to my brother. "Are you guys first years?" I asked. They looked the same age as Remus and me, but I just wanted to be sure.

"Yeah." Sirius answered. "What about you two?" he asked, looking from me to my brother.

"Stacy and I are first years, too." Remus answered Sirius. We all started talking about Hogwarts, but the conversation was mainly between Sirius, James, and me. I don't get why Remus was being so quiet. A few minutes later, a pale, slightly round boy with mousy brown hair opened the glass door a crack.

"Er… excuse me?" I looked over at the boy. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but do you think I could join you four? There aren't any other open compartments." the boy asked, and I nodded. He slowly sat down next to James. "I'm Peter Pettigrew." He introduced shyly.

"Hi, Peter. I'm Stacy Lupin." I introduced myself. James looked over at Peter.

"I'm James Potter." He said. Sirius and Remus looked over at Peter as well.

"My name's Remus Lupin." Remus said to Peter with a slight smile on his face.

"I am Sirius Black." Sirius introduced himself. "Now, what were we talking about?" Sirius asked as he looked at me.

"I was going to ask what house do you guys think you'll get Sorted into." I reminded.

"I think I might get Sorted into Slytherin," Sirius started with a glum face. "but that's only because of my family. If the Sorting Hat doesn't take my family into account, I bet I'll get into Gryffindor. It'll drive my parents _mad_ if I get into Gryffindor." He finished with a smirk.

"Yeah, and I know I'll get into Gryffindor." James said. "What about you, Stacy?" he asked me.

"Eh, I don't know. Maybe Hufflepuff." I answered him. Remus started laughing at my answer. "What?"

"You really think you'll get into _Hufflepuff_?" he asked. I nodded. "I highly doubt the Sorting Hat will place you there, Stace! It might think about it, but not _actually_ place you in Hufflepuff." Remus told me. I rolled my eyes. "You'll get into either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"Well then." I said. "What house do you think _you'll_ get into, Remus?" I asked him.

"Ravenclaw. I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor." He answered simply. I slapped my hand over my mouth, trying to hold back my laughter. "What are you laughing about?"

"You? Not brave enough? You've got to be kidding me!" I raised my eye-brows at him. "You'd definitely get into Gryffindor, and if I'm wrong, I'll give you ten galleons _and _you can bug me about it for as long as you want." I told Remus.

"Deal." Remus nodded. "Hey, Peter?" Peter looked over at Remus. "What house do you think you'll get Sorted into?"

"I… I don't know." Peter answered.

"Hey, I know this is a completely different subject," James started. "but has anyone ridden a broom before?" James asked all of us. "Because I have." He told us.

"Stacy has. She's a broom flying pro!" Remus told James. They all started to stare at me.

"What? I wouldn't say that I'm a _pro_." I said looking over at my brother, who just laughed.

"Yeah you are! You were able to fly through the trees when you were getting me home when I was unconscious last year!" Remus reminded me. I sighed. The reason why he was unconscious was because it was the morning after a full moon, and I was riding a broom to get him home because he had gotten so far into the woods that we wouldn't have been back home for hours if I had dragged him.

"That was only one time, and that was complete luck." I told him as I slumped down in my seat. When I looked over at James, Sirius, and Peter, they all had widened eyes and their jaws dropped.

"There is no way you pulled that off with only luck on your side." James said to me. "How many trees were there, and how close together were they, Remus?" he asked.

"Well, there is a thicket behind our house filled with thick trees. Stacy didn't fly above it either, just straight through them all." Remus explained to James.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, Stacy!" Sirius exclaimed, and James and Remus agreed with him.

"Oh, whatever, Sirius!" I exclaimed. "Once again, that was only one time." I reminded Remus.

"Who cares if it was only one time?" Sirius wondered. "You still pulled it off!"

"And if you didn't pull it off," Remus started. "I might've died." I glared at my brother for bringing that up.

"Hey! Look out the window!" Peter exclaimed excitedly. We all turned to see a castle on the other side of the lake we were nearing. I smiled, wishing the train could go faster. The train stopped, we all rushed to get off.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way! All firs' years this way!" A giant man was shouting, and we followed him when he walked away with the other first years.

"Boats. We're _actually _getting to Hogwarts by boat?" Sirius rolled his eyes as we all stepped into one of the boats.

"Oh, stop whining, Sirius." James mocked, making everyone, besides Sirius, laugh.

"Yeah, Sirius." I agreed. "At least we're able to go to Hogwarts." I told Sirius.

"Well, if this is a magic school, why don't we have a magical way to get to the castle?" Sirius wondered.

"Hey, at least we don't have to row!" James said as the boats started to move. A while later, the large castle of Hogwarts loomed into view. Bright, yellow lights glowed in the windows of every tower.

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed. I peered to the right and to the left of the castle. All I could see was wilderness. I smiled.

"Hey, Remus, look! There's a huge woods like back home!" I pointed at the millions of trees, and it made him smile.

"Looks like I know where you might be when we don't have class." He laughed.

"Hey, guys," James started as he looked over the side of the boat. "My dad told me that there's a giant squid in the lake!" I leaned over a little to look into the water, and Sirius did the same. We messed up… You wanna know why? We messed up because the three of us were looking over the left side of the boat, and water started to get into the boat.

"Uh, guys!" Remus started, sort of alarmed. "You're making the boat tip!" He and Peter were leaning a lot on the right side of the boat to try to stable the boat.

"Alright, alright." Sirius muttered. The three of us started to leaning away from the side of the boat, which was another mistake. We moved so fast, the boat flipped, and the five of us ended in the water. Sirius, James, and I were laughing and we started to splash each other while Remus and Peter tried to get out of the water as quickly as possible. We got out of the water after about four minutes, and we were shaking the water out of our hair and cloaks.

"Yeh four alright?" Hagrid, the giant man who had been leading us, asked.

"We're fine." James told him as we got as dry as we could be. We then started walking up the hill to the castle. It took a few minutes, but we finally made it to the Hogwarts entrance hall. The outside was beautiful, and the inside was breathtaking. There were thousands of moving pictures, a few ghosts, lots of staircases, and lots of other stuff. At the top of one of the sets of stairs was a woman in a green cloak and a tall, pointed hat.

"Hagrid, why are those four… er… less dry than the others?" the woman asked when she saw us.

"Our boat flipped." I told her. The woman sighed.

"Alright… Well, first years, in a moment, you will pass through these doors into the Great Hall, and you will be sorted into one of the four houses." She explained. She introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall, and there were a few minutes until the Ceremony, so she had to leave us for the few minutes we had to wait for the Sorting Ceremony to start. I looked over at James, who was staring at a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"James?" I asked. He did not answer. "James." Still no answer. "James!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Wh—what?" he asked. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I laughed a little at him. "What?" he asked again.

"I think Jamesie has a crush!" Sirius mocked. James' face was turning red just as McGonagall back came out.

"Follow me, please." She instructed. We followed her into the Great Hall where candles were floating in the ceiling. Wait, it actually looked like there wasn't a ceiling. "Now, I will read your names off of the list, and you will sit on this stool. I will put the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will tell you where to go." She explained

"Acklebee, Terra!" McGonagall read. A blonde girl walked up and sat on the stool with confidence. The Sorting Hat was thinking/talking to Terra for a while until—

"Ravenclaw!" the Hat announced.

"Adler, Lance!" McGonagall called. A brown hair boy, who was extremely pale, walked up slowly. The Hat took a little less time than with Terra to sort Lance.

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat announced.

"Black, Regulus!" McGonagall recited. I saw Sirius twitch out of the corner of my eye.

"Is that your brother?" I asked him. Sirius nodded slowly. His eyes were closed tightly. I looked over at the Slytherin table where three girls were looking at Sirius. One had tangled-looking black, curly hair. Another had long blonde hair, and the other had long brown hair. "Sirius?" he looked up at me. "Who are they?" I asked pointing at the three, and Sirius looked where the girls were.

"Those are my cousins. The one with black hair is Bellatrix, who's a seventh year, the blonde is Narcissa, who's a fifth year and the third is Andromeda, who's a fourth year." Sirius explained with a sigh. "Andromeda doesn't belong there." I heard him mumble.

"Hmm… Another Black?" The Sorting Hat started. "I bet you'll do well in…" it paused. "SLYTHERIN!" Sirius sighed once more as he saw his brother walk towards the Slytherin table.

"Don't worry, Sirius. I highly doubt you'll get placed into Slytherin." I assured him.

"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall sighed. I looked over to the Slytherin table to see Regulus staring hopefully at his brother.

"Do we have to do this again?" the Hat said. I squeezed my eyes closed, knowing Sirius didn't belong in Slytherin. "Obviously SLY—" the Hat stopped. The whole Great Hall was filled with gasps, especially from the Slytherins. People started whispering things to each other. "This is a major surprise. You will do better in… GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat announced, and there was silence. Dead silence, as if no one was there, and Sirius looked very nervous, and he was biting his lip.

"Go Sirius!" James and I cheered, and we started clapping. Slowly, other people started clapping and cheering with us. Sirius smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Bellatrix looked like she was going to lose her head. There were a few of others, and there were about five Gryffindors, three Hufflepuffs, and one Ravenclaw.

"Encarti, Sierra!" McGonagall read. The Sorting Hat barely touched the girl's red head when it yelled—

"Hufflepuff!" The Hat announced.

"Evans, Lily!" McGonagall announced. The red headed girl that James had been staring at sat down on the stool. The Hat waited a few seconds before saying anything that the whole school could hear.

"Hmm…Better be… GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat exclaimed.

"Farman, Carter!" McGonagall read. He got sorted into Slytherin. "Felon, Samuel!" He got sorted into Ravenclaw. "Foemen, Sally!" She is now a Hufflepuff. "Gale, Samantha!" She got sorted into Gryffindor, though she had a bitter look in her eyes that made her look like a Slytherin. After a while, McGonagall finally got the 'L' section of the names.

"Lupin, Remus!" McGonagall yelled over the cheers coming from Gryffindor. My brother walked up to the Sorting Hat slowly, probably thinking about the bet that we made.

"Hmm… Tricky, tricky, very tricky." The Sorting Hat started. It didn't speak again for a few moments. The Hat thought and thought about where to place Remus. "Better be… GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat bellowed. Remus looked surprised as he joined Sirius at the Gryffindor table.

"Lupin, Stacy!" McGonagall announced. I walked up to the stool, and I was so eager that I almost yanked the Sorting Hat onto my head.

_Hmm… much like your brother_. The Hat stated. _You are also kind, gentle, loyal," it started. Great, I'm not going to be with my friends and my brother. "Wise, very wise indeed. Not enough Slytherin qualities to go there._ I knew that there was no chance I was getting sorted into Slytherin! _Hmm… Very brave. You have a courageous heart. _"Better be… GRYFFINDOR!" it finally shouted. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Remus, and I was across from Evans.

"Hi!" Evans said cheerfully. "I'm Lily." She greeted with a smiled. I smiled back to her.

"Hey Lily." I greeted. "I'm Stacy." After introducing myself, I turned my attention to Peter, who had just been called up.

Peter walked up slowly and shyly. McGonagall placed the Hat on his head, and I think he twitched a little when it touched his head.

"Hmm… Hard to say…" The Sorting Hat mumbled. "I'll say," the Hat paused. "GRYFFINDOR!" Peter sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Remus. "Potter, James!" McGonagall read. James walked up proudly and sat on the stool with a bunch of pride. McGonagall place the Hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it bellowed immediately. James grinned. When he sat down, he greeted Lily.

"Severus Snape!" McGonagall shouted. A pale boy with greasy looking, black hair walked up.

"Hmm… Better be…" The Sorting Hat paused. "SLYTHERIN!" There was applause coming from the Slytherins as Snape sat down. A few more names were called. First a Gryffindor, then Ravenclaw, then another Ravenclaw, and the last was a Hufflepuff. Dumbledore stood up, did a 'Welcome to Hogwarts' speech, and then food appeared in front of us.

As we ate our feast, I looked at Sirius, James, Peter and Remus. "I swear," I started with a sigh. "at first, I thought it was going to sort me into Hufflepuff." I told them. Sirius and James laughed a little. "It kept going on about you being kind and gentle and loyal! I don't get how it thinks _I'm _gentle." I laughed. Remus just stared at me.

"You are kind of gentle." He told me. I just laughed even harder at what Remus just said.

"What? Me? Gentle?" I asked him. Remus nodded like I asked if his name was 'Remus'. "Dude, I broke you nose with a _pebble_ on _accident_." I reminded him. It's true. I really did break his nose with a pebble when we were eight. "How is _that_ gentle?"

"No, what I meant was that when someone's hurt, you don't make them feel worse by hurting their feelings or actually hurting them." Remus explained to me. "Most of the time." He added.

"Okay, okay." I groaned. "I guess I can _sometimes _be gentle." Sirius and James laughed.

"Well, this is a pretty interesting start to a first year at Hogwarts!" James commented, and everyone laughed in agreement.

A while later, after our feast, we were following two of the Gryffindor Prefects to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Oh, and be careful when you're using these staircases." Our Prefect warned us. It was a girl with long, curly, jet-black hair and red, square glasses that covered ocean blue eyes. Her name is Claire. "They like to move a lot." I looked down to see a few staircases move right when the staircase we were on moved to another ledge. At the Gryffindor Common Room entrance was a portrait of a Fat Lady. No, I am not being mean to the Portrait door. She's literally called 'The Fat Lady'.

"Pig snouts." Our other Prefect said, and the portrait opened. This Prefect was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes named Bryan. "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room! Girls Dormitories up the stairs and to the right. Boys, upstairs on the left." Bryan said. "Your things are already up in your rooms." We all went up to our rooms, and guess who my roomie was.

"Hi Stacy!" Lily Evans' bright smile was the first thing I saw when I entered my room.


End file.
